1 Fan
by EeshVince
Summary: Bartelomeo is.. well, to put it simply, he's an ass. Not many people, if any at all, enjoy his presence. He can live with that though. But, the world is a big place, perhaps there's one person out there who.. actually likes him? Warning: Implied sexual activity, Implied cannibalism, possible spoilers, slightly OOC, involves Original Character.


A/N: It's been forever! I'm going to start writing again! Yay. Anyway, I have finally got up to speed with One Piece (Anime not Manga) and I'm inspired! Anyway, I hope you like this, it's meant to be funny and sexy, nothing too serious, as it involves my OC! Enjoy!

She was his self proclaimed, number one fan... Probably his only fan...

Bartelomeo gives absolutely zero fucks. Per usual. The green haired savage nonchalantly picked his nose as he kicked his feet up on the plate covered table. He'd had his fill for the night and was now thinking of some way to spend the rest of the quiet evening. He flicked his finger clean as he let out a satisfied sigh. The owner of the facility, a small old man, glared over the counter at the pirate warily. The elderly man was unsure whether presenting the bill would be a wise decision or not. He'd heard of enough rumors about Barto and his crew, they do some pretty dark things. Bartelomeo is rumored to have cooked a man and.. ate him. The elderly man gulped and decided to stay quiet. He didn't really want to risk being roasted over a fire pit. Bartelomeo let out an obnoxiously loud burp as he loosened his pants. "That was delicious -dabe". Other patrons looked on in disgust, fear, and discomfort as the pirate got comfortable.

Meanwhile, outside the pub...

A young, starry eyed girl peered into a window of the building. She oggled, blatantly and shamelessly at the fanged pirate. 'I must be dreaming... Is it really him? My dreams are coming true. How can I approach him? I'm not worthy of his presence..' She thought to herself as she continued to peer into the window, seemingly oblivious to the confused and skeptical gazes of passing civilians. She was a good looking girl, with dark skin, dark curly hair that spilled over her shoulders like a waterfall, and a shapely figure, she was certainly a looker. She wore a short white dress with thin straps that contrasted with her dark tone beautifully. She wore a pair of matching heels and jewelry, the light colors making her ensemble look almost angelic. She had big brown innocent eyes, but a not so innocent train of thought.

She chewed her plump bottom lip in an attempt to control herself. She took a deep breath after fighting with her conscience, finally deciding on what to do. The ebony woman slowly and calmly entered the pub, not drawing much attention to herself as everyone in the room was either occupied with their own affairs, or cautiously eyeing the infamous pirate. Sh faced Bartelomeo, doing her best to stand straight, seeing as her legs started to wobble comically. She clenched her small hands into fists as she suddenly started to sprint towards the tall, lean and muscular man. "Bartelomeo!" She cried out, catching his attention. He glanced at her face, noting what he thought to be rage on her features. He assumed she was either a bounty hunter or just wanted revenge on him for something he night of did. Although he didn't recall doing much of anything for the past month. He carelessly started to pick his nose again as the woman ran at him.

Having had a running start, The ebony lept into the air, driven by determination. Just before she came into contact with the man... "Barrier"Using his Devil Fruit ability, he stopped the young woman in her tracks. She whimpered slightly as she found herself pressed against an invisible force. A delicious shiver went down her spine. 'H-he used his ability on me~" Her mouth watered comically and hearts replaced her eyes. "Oi,

Onna, who the hell are you? -dabe" He inquired casually, snorting as he looked her over. Her plentiful cleavage was pressed flush against the barrier, giving the vulgar man a nice view.

She let out a squeal of excitement as she felt his admiring gaze on her. "Oi, Oi. Barto Senpai! I'm not worthy of your glare." She cooed, squirming noodlishly and waving her hand at him dismissively, obviously flattered. The pirate gave a slightly confused look. "neh? What's your name? -dabe" He asked, dropping the barrier, causing her to fall to the ground, not that she cared, her heart was beating so fast that the adrenaline was likely making her immune to pain at the moment. 'He wants to know my name!? Pinch me, I'm in heaven!' She freaked internally. She looked calm once again, blushing heavily as she twiddled her fingers. "I'm Daisy." She bowed as one would for a Sensei. "Bartelomeo Sama! I'm, I'm your biggest fan!" She exclaimed, blushing furiously as she bowed once again.

This statement certainly threw the green haired fiend off. He picked at his nose, licking his lips slightly. "Yeah? -dabe" He replied, slowly becoming intrigued. He leaned forward a bit, close enough that it would make most people uncomfortable. Daisy however was an exception. Her heart fluttered as their gazes held. Her cheeks flushed red and she became flustered again. Any bystander would think she was about to pass out, with her lidded eyes and wobbling legs. The man grinned menacingly at the girl. "You sure you got the right guy here doll- dabe?" He inquired skeptically. Knowing how most people reacted to the mere mentioning of his name, he found it hard to believe that anyone, especially someone who looked as innocent as the woman before him would say what she did without some alterior motive. "You must not know about me. -dabe" He added after a bit.

Her eyes glinted mischievously. "How couldn't one know about you Senpai?" She shot back. "You're the man was voted 'most annoying pirate'! The man who's ability can deflect even the strongest punch as well as break a Fishman's fist! You even single handedly took down the Marine Admiral, Maynard!" She exclaimed excitedly, noodle dancing comically as she went on. Bartelomeo was certainly impressed, but everyone knew those things about him, after all, whenever he came to town he was a hot topic.

The moss headed pirate snorted apathetically and leaned back, getting comfortable. "Neh.. My biggest fan? That doesn't say much, you're my only fan, woman. -dabe" He yawned, expressing his disinterest in the conversation. Daisy however remained undeterred by this and was instead determined to prove herself. She suddenly moved forward, straddling the man's waist and linking her hands behind his neck. "Senpai~" She cooed softly as she sat on him fully. Her sudden action caught Barto off guard and he didn't know how to react, he did however enjoy it.

The man was already partially hard from the mere sight of her and her petite figure, but her sitting on him like this, their warmth merging together, was steadily making his little friend below, grow to be... not so little. Any innocence the woman might have been radiating, instantly diminished as she pressed herself up against him. "Barto sama~ I'll lay my life down for you if it will help you reach your dream." She purred seductively. The duo was completely disregarding the fact that they were still in a very much crowded area... But, seeing as Bartelomeo once urinated in front of a stadium full of people and cameras... Having a few prying eyes while he got it on wouldn't bother him, and of course Daisy wouldn't care unless he did.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he peered down at the lustful woman. He smirked. He'd definitely be showing his '#1 fan', another reason they called him a ... Cannibal.


End file.
